


Only the Best for You

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x11 spoilers, Boyfriends in love, Good Boyfriend Alec, M/M, Makeup, Sibling bond, post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Alec decided he's going to learn how to do makeup for Magnus.





	Only the Best for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is something that popped in my head after watching Magnus do his eyeliner in 3x11  
> Hope yall like it

Alec walked into Izzy’s room, calling out her name, yet hearing no reply. He sighed and looked around and sat on the chair next to her vanity, waiting for his sister to come back.

He looked at the things on her vanity absent minded and noticed the makeup and brushes arranged on it neatly. His brows furrowed, fingers twitching.

_Magnus kissed his cheek and got off the chair, “It’s not about beauty. A tiger has stripes, I have eyeliner,” he had said, punctuating his words by waving around his arms._

Izzy entered at that moment, “Hey, big brother, what’s up?” she asked. Alec got off the chair turning around, “I told Magnus I’d be home early today. Could you finish the rest of my paper work if I’m not done by 7?” he asked her.

Izzy’s eyes doubled in size, “Who are you and what have you done with my brother? Since when do you ask for help, Mr. I Don’t Know How to Delegate?” she asked.

Alec laughed, “Well, I’m asking now.” Izzy skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around him, “Of course, I will, big brother. Hot date tonight?” she asked, eyes twinkling.

Alec put his arms around her to bring her closer and drop a kiss on her hairline, “That would be an insult. Date night with Magnus is hot, sweaty and very satisfying,” Alec shot back.

Izzy’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she leaned back from Alec’s embrace to look up at her brother, “Wow, Magnus really has changed you,” she said, laughing.

Alec smiled, one that reached his yes and Izzy’s expression softened, “Have I told you how happy for you I am?” she asked. Alec rolled his eyes, “Only every other day.”

“Well, it’s true. One can only dream to share the love that you two do,” Izzy replied. Alec’s smile turned dopey, “I know, I’m a lucky guy,” he said.

Izzy’s smiled, planting a kiss on Alec’s cheek and letting go of her brother, “Well, get along Head of the Institute, don’t you have work to do?” she asked, challenging him.

Alec shook his head slightly and went to exit, but paused by Isabelle’s vanity. He dragged in a breath and hesitated, tapping twice on the wood before he addressed his sister, “Hey, Izzy, how do you use this?” he asked, holding a bottle of foundation in his hand.

Izzy walked to Alec’s side, “I never thought I’d see the day where you’d be into makeup, apart from the occasional concealer you have me put on you.”

Alec blushed at her last statement, remembering the reason for the concealer, but quickly brushed it off getting to the matter at hand, “It’s not for me, it’s for Magnus.

“Every since he lost it magic, he’s finding it hard to do his makeup and it frustrates him to no end and I just want to see him smile again.” Alec explained, sighing out in frustration.

“Oh, Alec, how can I help?” she asked. “Teach me?” he squeaked out, “How to do make up? so I can do it for him. He’s finding it difficult that people have to take care of him now so I don’t want to overwhelm him by bringing you into the mix as well,” Alec answered.

Izzy gave him a small smile, “Of course, big brother,” she answered laying a hand on his shoulder. “Great!” Alec exclaimed, with a huge grin on his face as he plopped down onto Izzy’s chair, “Where do we start?” he asked.

Izzy raised an eyebrow, “Now?” she asked. “No time like the present, come on, Izzy, just the basics,” Alec begged, “30 minutes. Then I’ll go back to my boring paperwork, I swear.”

Izzy rolled her eyes in acceptance and sat down next to him in another chair. Alec mentally pat himself on the back as Izzy started showing him different products and tools to use, telling him the order of products, what they’re supposed to do and their respective.

Alec absorbed the information, mentally making notes. “Your half hour is up, Alec,” Izzy reminded. “Oh, right. Thanks, Iz. I’ll be here early tomorrow. We can start with the face application then? With the primer, the foundation and the browny thingy? He asked.

Izzy chuckled, “It’s called a bronzer, Alec.” Alec nodded, “That what I meant.”

“You know you’re going to be missing Magnus in the mornings if you come earlier than usual. He’s not going to like it.”

“I’ll just tell him you got a shipment of new weapons and you’re testing them out with me. At the end, all this will be worth it.”

“That’s true, your boyfriend is one lucky man, Alec.”

“I’m the lucky one,” the dopey smile was in full effect. Izzy shook her head in disbelief, “You’re so whipped.” Alec didn’t even refute her, only winking as he walked out of her room.

And so, it started. Alec told Magnus he’d be leaving early for training session and Magnus had nodded in understanding. He was managing Pandemonium full time now, with his loyal downworld friends, to occupy his time.

Alec spent a week with Izzy spending one hour in the morning and every single break he had in trying to do Izzy’s make up.

The first time was absolutely horrible, Izzy wanted to cry but seeing the determined look on Alec’s face, she decided to power through, pointing out all the mistakes he did, wiping her face and presenting him with a new canvas.

Sometimes Jace became Alec’s training dummy as Izzy didn’t want to keep irritating her face by putting on and rubbing off make up.

Sure, Jace teased Alec a bit at first but then, surprisingly let Alec practice on him without complaint. By the end of the week, Izzy finally deemed him to be ready.

She did half her face and challenged Alec to do the other half. Putting his newly acquired knowledge to use, he passed Izzy’s test with flying colors.

Izzy smiled at him, looking at her face, it was completely undiscernible as to who did which side. Jace found it difficult to try to find any sort of difference.

Alec grinned, happy with his new purpose, “So I can finally do Magnus’ make up?” he asked Izzy, still a bit insecure.

“Alec, you’re the brother that learned to do my hair and nails because I was impatient, and you still do it, don’t doubt yourself, you’re ready,” she said, hugging him tightly.

Alec smiled, “Yea, I’m ready. It’s time to bring back Magnus’ real smile. I’m going to take tomorrow off. Have like a nice lunch or dinner reservation, or better yet, take him on a night of dancing. He would love that,” he replied, thinking out loud.

“That’s a really great idea, big brother. Magnus is going to love it,” Izzy appreciated, her smile engulfing her entire face. Alec’s smile was soft, “I hope he does.”

As soon as Alec was done with his day at the Institute, he made his way back home with a purpose, kissing Magnus as he entered. Magnus closed his eyes and savoured the kiss.

Alec smiled at that a placed another gentle kiss on Magnus’ cheek. Magnus laughed a little at the sensation, “You’re in a good mood today,” he observed.

Alec shrugged, “It’s been a long day and I finally get to see you.” “You do know how to charm a man, my Alexander,” Magnus replied, his cheeks a bit rosy.

“Hey, have you picked out what you’re going to wear tomorrow?” he asked, nonchalantly, removing his coat and hanging it up.

“Of course, I have. I may not be a warlock, but I’m no savage, my dear,” Magnus replied with a dismissal wave. “Hey, are you calling me a savage here?” Alec asked, pretending to be offended.

Magnus came over to him and put his arms around Alec’s neck, “If the shoe fits,” he murmured against Alec’s lips and pressed a soft kiss on to it.

“Well, Mr. Bane, this savage has made you see stars more than once if I can recall,” Alec whispered against the shell of Magnus’ ear, pulling him closer into his embrace.

Magnus shivered with pleasure, choosing to answer Alec by kissing him instead. Alec sighed as they kissed slowly and sweetly, neither in a rush.

Magnus pulled away first, “I love you, Alec Lightwood,” he whispered, eyes still closed, reminiscing the tingling in his lips.

“And I, you, Magnus Bane,” Alec whispered back. “So, what do you want to do today? Shall I make dinner, or maybe I should leave that to you? Or take out?” Magnus rattled on.

Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek and moved out of his embrace, “I’ll cook,” he said, moving towards the kitchen, with Magnus in tow, flirting with him, kissing him throughout.

Alec laughed and chuckled at Magnus’ antics, giving into them most of the time. How he didn’t make the kitchen catch fire, he still didn’t know.

After dinner, they both sat on the couch, lazily, snuggling into each other, Alec slowly stroking up and down Magnus’ arm. Magnus sighed, content.

“Hey, how about you run us a bath? I have the day off tomorrow, so we can have a good soak,” Alec brought up, his voice dangerously low and sexy that it made Magnus’ mouth water.

Magnus got up to run the bath without question. Alec followed him into their room and looked at the clothes Magnus had picked out for the next day as Magnus was busy.

Then, Alec went through Magnus’ make up, comparing and contrasting things, setting aside the right tools and marking the palettes and lipsticks he was going to use for the next day.

Alec closed the draw as soon as Magnus came out, signalling he was ready. Alec’s mouth went dry as he turned to look at his boyfriend who was currently draped over the door with a robe that barely reached his thigh and was so open that the only thing it covered was the former warlock’s cock.

Alec swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Alec made his way to Magnus, without hesitation, taking off his t-shirt and pants on the way, and slowly pushing his warlock inside, clad only in his underwear.

Magnus placed his hands over Alec’s chest, placing a small kiss on his heart before moving forward to capture Alec’s lips, his hands travelling down to rid Alec of his underwear.

Alec kicked off his underwear without breaking the slow kiss and moved his hands inside Magnus’ robe and opened it, the loose knot came along with it.

Alec pulled away from the kiss to regard his boyfriend, his eyes hooded with lust before moving the robe of his shoulders and leaving them as a heap on the floor.

Alec moved past Magnus to sink into the bath and then held out a hand to help Magnus in. They both moaned in pleasure as soon as the both of them settled, Alec’s arms around Magnus and a sea of bubbles around them.

After a few minutes of just soaking in the bath and cuddling, Alec moved on to place small kissing from Magnus’ cheek to the base of his neck. Magnus moaned deeply as he threw his head back against Alec’s shoulder.

Alec’s arms tightened around him as he bit and sucked at the base of Magnus’ neck. “What brought this on,” Magnus moaned, one of his soapy hands in Alec’s hair.

“Do I need a reason to pamper and love my gorgeous boyfriend?” Alec asked, placing a small kiss on the spot where he’d successfully given Magnus a hickey.

Magnus’ breath spiked at Alec’s casual statement, he turned his head to kiss Alec. One of Alec’s hands came to hold Magnus’ jaw as the kiss grew impatient and fervent.

Magnus turned his body and straddled Alec’s lap, recapturing his lips without missing a beat. Alec moaned loudly, a deep rumble emanating from within his chest.

The water around them sloshed about as they made out, thoroughly, Alec’s hands groping Magnus’ butt and tightening around his waist as Magnus had his hands full with tugging Alec closer by his hair, his neck, his face.

By the time they broke apart to breathe, their eyes were blown wide with lust, both their cocks hard. Alec kissed Magnus once more, hard on his mouth and then lifting by his ass and getting out of the bathroom into their bedroom.

Magnus groaned, he loved it whenever Alec manhandled him and didn’t see the makeup Alec had set out, on their way back. Alec unceremoniously dumped Magnus on their bed, getting over him and kissing him once again.

The two were impatient, turned with their hands wandering everywhere. Magnus and Alec knew this was going to be fast and quick and extremely satisfying and they were right as usual.

They both laid back on the bed panting, sweat glistening on their bodies as they came down from their high. “That was…” Magnus panted, struggling to speak.

Alec nodded, swallowing, “I know,” he whispered and that was enough for the both of them. They huddled together, holding the other as they fell asleep.

In the morning Magnus woke up to an empty bed, which never happens on Alec’s days off as his boyfriend was totally not a morning person.

He remembered the time Alec was so grumpy and offended that he was up and about and dressed. Alec came in with breakfast as Magnus sat there, pouting on the bed.

“Good morning, darling, I made breakfast,” Alec said, with a flourish, placing the tray next to Magnus and placing a kiss on his cheek, sitting down next to him.

“Is this payback for that day when I deprived you of morning cuddles?” Magnus asked, eyeing the French toast on the plate and the orange juice next to it.

“Now that I think about it, I guess it does serve the purpose, huh?” Alec wondered out loud. Magnus laughed, shaking his head and having his breakfast.

The couple shared a kiss and Alec shooed Magnus off into the shower as he went to do the dishes.

When they were both done, Alec went back inside the room to see Magnus already clad in the outfit he’d set aside, frowning at the makeup arranged on the vanity.

Magnus picked up the foundation and turned it around in his palms, “I don’t remember keeping these outside. Am I doing things in my sleep?” he mused.

“I kept them outside,” Alec replied. Magnus turned to look at him, “Why? I don’t know how to put them on anymore, Alexander,” he replied, pained.

Alec moved to Magnus and made him sit on the chair, turning it so that it wasn’t facing the mirror. “I know. Just, close your eyes and trust me, okay?” he said, his eyes so full of love and sincerity looking into Magnus’.

Magnus nodded, not replying and closed his eyes, confused. Magnus felt Alec’s hands smoothing something on to his skin.

“I’ve seen you use this often enough. Izzy said it’s for smoothing your skin and filling your pores. I don’t know why you use it though, your skin is perfect,” Alec rambled as he finished applying the primer.

“Well, it still helps the makeup stay longer my love,” Magnus whispered. Then Magnus heard water run and felt something damp on his face.

Alec had moved on to foundation. Then came concealer. Magnus almost cried at how gentle Alec was, handling his face. He would have never imagined that someone would love him this way.

Then Alec dusted powder all over his face, setting the foundation and baking underneath the eye. “Why is this called baking though? I mean, it’s not a cake, now, is it?” Alec pondered idly.

Magnus gave out a slight chuckle at that. Alec then moved on to blush and bronzer, “Do you really need bronzer? You’re already like bronze god, Magnus.”

As Alec moved on from one step to the next little titbits of doubt made its way out of his mind as to why his perfect boyfriend would need some of this stuff.

“Okay, I’m not doing the contouring thing on you know because it looks way to complicated and I have no clue how to do it, but we will go for the highlighter,” Alec said as he slowly dusted highlighter on Magnus’ cheek bones.

Alec looked at his work with a smile, “Now you glow on the outside just as much as you glow on the inside,” Alec commented. “Alexander, you’re so sweet, you’re gonna make me cry,” Magnus whispered with a laugh.

“Hey, I didn’t spend all this time for you to ruin my hard work with tears. So, none of that, okay?” Alec said, seriously. Magnus chuckled again, “Of course, my dear Alexander,” he replied, pursing his lips so as to not laugh.

Alec then spread some eye primer on to his eyelids and proceeded to do Magnus’ eyes, “And fluff, fluff, fluff and here a blend, there a blend, and more fluff, fluff, some glitter. . . that inner corner thingy, lower lash smoky and _yes_ , the hardest part is now over!” Alec cheered after he’d finished the arduous task of eye makeup.

Then went on the eyeliner in his waterline and on his eyelid, without the wings, Magnus wasn’t a regular with the wing, Alec knew that. “Open your eyes,” Alec whispered.

Alec went on to curl Magnus’ eyelashes and coat them in mascara. “What am I missing? Is that all? Am I done?” Alec asked, tapping his chin with a finger.

“Right, lipstick,” Alec realised, moving to pick up one of Magnus’ favourite nudes that also went with his outfit. Alec finally finished the entire look by spraying Magnus’ face with a setting spray.

“Alright, I’m going to turn you towards the mirror. You ready to look?” Alec asked. Magnus nodded, apprehensive. He felt himself being turned and hesitated a bit.

“You can open your eyes now, babe,” Alec’s said into his ear. Magnus slowly opened his eyes and gasped. He took his hand to his face and touched it, his lips quivered and his hands shook as his eyes filled with tears.

“No, no, what did I do wrong? It was the bronzer wasn’t it? I knew I shouldn’t have put it on,” Alec whispered, distraught. Magnus turned around sharply, shaking his head vehemently.

“Of course not, Alexander. It’s perfect,” Magnus whispered, a lump forming in his throat as his love for Alec grew so much that he felt like he was about to burst.

“Then, why are you crying?” Alec asked, confused. “I didn’t think it was possible to have a love so pure like yours and every time you manage to surprise me, Alexander, so much so that it makes my heart ache with the amount of love I have for you,” Magnus whispered, getting up, and gravitating to Alec, needing to be in his arms.

Alec welcomed him without a thought, it was purely muscle memory now, holding Magnus, Alec didn’t have to put an ounce of effort into it.

“Magnus, this was nothing, it’s the least I can do. Do you like it?” Alec asked him, shyly. “Of course, I do, it’s perfect,” Magnus whispered turning around in Alec’s arms and observing his face in the mirror, “How are you so perfect?” Magnus mused.

“Only the best for you, my darling,” Alec whispered, holding Magnus close. “Alexander, where and when did you even learn how to do this?” Magnus asked, still in awe.

Alec buried his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck and mumbled a response. Magnus crooked an eyebrow in confusion, “Darling, you need to speak to me, not to my neck.”

Alec sighed into Magnus and then came out of hiding, “Remember how I went early to the Institute this entire week?” Alec asked.

“The shipment of weapons Izzy wanted to try out. How does that factor in?” Magnus asked, not putting two and two together. But can you really blame him, his boyfriend had done a real sweet gesture that moved him to tears, so of course he wasn’t thinking properly.

“I lied, I remember you telling me about missing makeup so I asked Izzy to train me. I’ve been spending every spare minute with her and Jace. They were my canvasses,” Alec replied.

Magnus’ heart clenched with love for the man behind him. “You know, when I lost my magic, I thought you would realise how useless I was and leave me,” Magnus started.

“What? Why would you think that?” Alec asked, offended. Magnus turned around to look at Alec, “Because people have left me for far less, Alexander,” Magnus replied, bitterly.

“Well, I’m not people,” Alec retorted. Magnus placed a palm on Alec’s cheek, “I know, but you keep proving it to me over and over again and I don’t know how to repay you, Alexander and I keep waiting for you to leave because this is too good and I’m so scared,” Magnus whispered, all his insecurities pouring out.

“Do you still feel that way?” Alec asked, hugging Magnus closer. Magnus shook his head, “No, but sometimes when you do these overwhelmingly thoughtful things, I keep waiting to wake up from the dream and find myself back in Edom,” Magnus whispered.

Alec pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips, grounding him, “You’re not in Edom. You’re here, in my arms and I’m very real, and I’m not going _anywhere_ ,” Alec reassured, pressing his forehead to Magnus’.

“I love you so much, I can’t believe you learnt all this for me,” Magnus whispered, still in disbelief. “I’d do anything for, Magnus, warlock or not, you’re the love of my life, you’re everything to me,” Alec said, voice gruff with emotions.

Magnus blinked back tears at Alec’s heartfelt confession, deeming actions to be better than words, Magnus dove in to kiss him. They held each other tight as they kissed, as if the other would disappear if they loosened their hold.

Magnus broke the kiss and looked up at Alec, his eyes filled with love and trust and so many emotions for the shadowhunter in front of him.

Alec broke the silence first, “Good thing I used a kiss proof lipstick, huh?” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Woow, that was a ride. Hope you guys enjoyed that. please leave a comment below. It's my fuel!! Wrote this at 2am in the morning, so desolee if there are any grammatical errors or otherwise


End file.
